User talk:Rstein220
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Ed-Touchables page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xydux (talk) 11:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Listen, if you're going to add trivia, could you make sure that it's relevant and not just obvious things? :Again, when adding trivia, please make sure that it is relevant. ::Dude. Seriously. Make sure your trivia is relevant, factual, and that it's not a blatant attempt to see references (or, as you incorrectly call them, parodies) in every aspect of the show. :::Again? Seriously, NOT EVERYTHING IS A REFERENCE. More than that, REFERENCES ARE NOT THE SAME AS PARODIES. And even more importantly, PARODY IS NOT SPELLED "PADORY"! I need to talk to you. Here's the straight fact. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but the edits that you have been making on the wiki are really not helpful. I'm glad that you are getting involved as a fan and a contributor, but there are just a few things that have to be said. Almost all of the trivia that you have been contributing are either really obvious facts, plot related, or improvable references. For example, here are a few edits that you have made: On "A Fistful of Ed," you put as trivia: "Rolf wearing a bandage around his head is a parody of Jacob Marley from A Christmas Carol who also wore a bandage around his head as a ghost upon haunting Ebenezer Scrooge." This is very irrelevant as A, it is improvable, and B, ROLF WAS INJURED!!!! If this was true, then anyone that wears a bandage in the series is referencing A Christmas Carol. Second, in "Dawn of the Eds," you put down as trivia: "This is the first episode to end with Eddy telling Ed to shut up." Cmon', really, that's just not something that is relevant or that anyone may even care to know about. So here's the bottom line for this, not EVERYTHING is a referrence to something. For example, here is some good trivia. In "Once Upon an Ed," a good piece of trivia is: "Jonny and Plank seem to like The Beatles. He mentions that they want to hear about stuff like Octopus's Garden, Silver Hammers and Mr. Kite. All are well known Beatles songs ("Octopus's Garden," "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" and "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite"). Octopus's Garden and Maxwell's Silver Hammer are off of the albumAbbey Road and Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite is from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band." This is a really interesting fact that very few people may realize. Also, these references are provable if you ask any Beatles fan. Also, in "The Eds are Coming," a peice of trvia is: "The postcard Jimmy was holding at the beginning of the episode says "Nebraska" on its front. This might mean that Jimmy has relatives or friends from Nebraska." This is also interesting and can actually contribute to the page for Jimmy. All in all, just please try to be more selective with your edits. The wiki has been going for years and it doesn't need to be clogged up with all sorts of junk edits. I'm not an administrator, but just as a heads up, I really don't want to see you get banned or suspended by Xydux, Kirkland22, or any other administrator. Sorry for the hard truth and long post, but I'm just trying to help, that's all. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Ignoring Messages You seem to be ignoring the messages left on your talk page. This is a violation of wiki rules and, if continued, may lead to a ban. :Again, you are ignoring your talk page. This is your second warning. ::For ignoring messages on your talk page, you have been given a three-day-long ban. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but you really must read your talk page.